


Vaya con Dios

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: В новостях появляются известия о странных смертях. Томас и Маркус отправляются на место, чтобы проверить имеет ли нечистая сила отношение к этим случаям.Действие происходит примерно перед началом второго сезонаНаписано для команды WTF The Exorcist 2018





	Vaya con Dios

**Сейчас**  
  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, какими-то частями и отголосками. Сначала пришла дикая головная боль в висках, потом пятна света, постепенно превращающиеся в более-менее четкую картинку. Обстановка вокруг совершенно не была знакома: комната с посеревшим от старости известковым потолком, темно-синие исцарапанные стены в пятнах то ли сажи, то ли от грязи, старая кровать с видавшим виды металлическим каркасом и пыльным матрасом, на котором он и очнулся. Окна, покрытые почти вековым слоем пыли и перекрытые толстыми металлическими решетками, радости пробуждению тоже не добавляли.  
  
Голова буквально раскалывалась. Томас попытался подняться, но слабость вдавила его обратно в грязный матрас. Пить хотелось так, что во рту все пересохло, язык словно присох к гортани.  
  
Если бы не эта жажда, Томас бы не рискнул попытаться подняться еще раз. Он осторожно сел, спустив ноги с кровати, и огляделся. В углу комнаты, больше походившей на палату или камеру, валялась сломанная прикроватная тумбочка, которая казалась такое же старой, как и все вокруг. Томас осторожно поднялся на ноги, придерживаясь за спинку кровати и стену, добрался до двери и попытался ее открыть. Дверь, хотя и не сразу, поддалась с оглушительным скрипом — видимо дерево рассохлось от времени.  
  
За дверью открывался длинный и узкий коридор, выкрашенный такой же краской, как и комната, в которой он очнулся, и настолько же исцарапанный и грязный.  
  
Томас остановился, переводя дыхание. Он совершенно не помнил, как мог оказаться в этом месте. Впору было бы предположить, что это очередное видение, насланное неизвестными силами, если бы не общее состояние и мучающая его жажда. Память упорно молчала. В любом случае следовало искать отсюда выход — если это игры очередного демона, то он себя проявит, а если это реальность, то что тогда с Маркусом? Где он? Внутри все похолодело. Маркус, вечно прикрывающий ему спину и сдерживающий от излишнего риска, при этом не задумываясь подставляющий себя под опасности, где он? Томас с усилием выбросил переживания из головы и двинулся дальше.  
  
Под ботинками скрипел мелкий мусор и осколки стекла, а судя по толстому слою пыли здесь никто не бывал несколько десятков лет. Кроме звука собственных шагов вокруг стояла объемная, гулкая тишина, какая бывает только в очень больших и пустых помещениях. Впрочем тишина нарушалась еще и непонятным звоном, настолько тихим, буквально на грани слышимости, что звук казался почти иллюзией, как далекий перебор ловца снов.  
  
Томас оглянулся: оба конца коридора упирались в большие окна. С одной стороны в коридор выходила дюжина совершенно одинаковых дверей, перемежаемых пустыми шкафами без створок, с другой часть стены заканчивалась стойкой, обнесенной тяжелой металлической решеткой, надежно отгораживающей какое-то помещение. Томас подошел ближе. Судя по тяжелому письменному столу внутри это была или комната охраны, или кабинет смотрителя. Комнатушка была огорожена зарешеченной стойкой с трех сторон, в четвертой стене дверной проем вел в соседнее помещение. Сквозь решетку видна была старая каталка и шкафчики с стеклянными дверцами, в которых похоже когда-то давно хранили лекарства.  
  
Значит, это все-таки какое-то медицинское учреждение, только очень-очень старое. Казалось, что он провалился во времени лет на сто назад, если не больше. И решетки на окнах намекали, что это было медицинское учреждение определенного толка.  
  
В дверной проем было видно, как мерцает освещение в комнате с каталкой, словно там что-то горело. Томас решил, что уже достаточно нашумел, поэтому смысла особо прятаться у него уже нет, и позвал:  
  
— Эй! Есть там кто-нибудь?  
  
Ответом была все та же странная тишина. В таком длинном коридоре его голос должен был отразиться эхом, но это место словно поглощало посторонние шумы и издавало собственные звуки: резкие скрипы, едва слышный звон и непонятные шорохи.  
  
Томас обошел решетку, пытаясь найти дверь. С другой стороны был еще один коридор, почти в точности похожий на тот, в котором он оказался сначала.  
  
Первую дверь приходится дергать несколько раз, чтобы она открылась. Каждое резкое движение отдавалось приступами головной боли, Томас даже подумал, что если найдет в шкафчиках аспирин, то сжует его без воды и несмотря на срок годности. Впрочем, никаких лекарств в открывшейся комнате не было, только мелкий мусор на полу и небольшой костерок из аккуратно сложенных обломков мебели. Костер тоже был необычный — он горел совершенно беззвучно, не издавая даже малейшего треска прогорающего дерева. Томас добавил еще один факт в копилку странностей этого места.  
  
Если это все-таки видение, то есть шанс, что с Маркусом все в порядке, насколько это возможно. Ортега не мог полностью выбросить из головы переживания за напарника — слишком многое им пришлось вместе пережить. Эти переживания тянули все дальше, подогревая глубоко внутри уверенность в том, что он выберется из этого места.   
  
Внезапно руки охватило тупой, ноющей болью. Томас поднес их к глазам — на запястьях медленно проступали синяки. Он вздохнул — значит все-таки это видение — и прихрамывая отправился дальше.  
  
Оба коридора, в которых он побывал, выходили в еще один, короткий, вдоль одной из стен которого шло большое окно, настолько запыленное, что через него едва была видна перекрывающая весь проем массивная железная решетка. Этот короткий коридор заканчивается большими дверьми, одни из которых плотно забиты досками.  
  
Томас задумался на минуту, не стоит ли проверить все помещение, но желание найти, наконец, выход оказывается нестерпимым, и он толкнул большую створку. Та, с легким скрипом, поддалась.  
  
***  
  
  
**Тогда**  
  
За окном стояла бархатная темнота, изредка разбавляемая блестками далеких огней. Под колеса ложилась выхватываемая светом фар лента шоссе. Из динамиков тихонько мурлыкала Мэри Форд:  
  
_Now the hacienda’s dark,  
The town is sleeping.  
Now the time has come to part,  
The time for weeping.  
Vaya con Dios my darling,  
Vaya con Dios my love.  
_  
  
Томас потер глаза.  
  
— Я пропустил указатель. Сколько нам еще?  
  
— Из Коламбуса мы выехали час назад. Значит еще полчаса, как минимум.  
  
— Может я поведу? — спросил он, не особо надеясь на положительный ответ. — Ты уже шесть часов за рулем.  
  
Маркус криво усмехнулся, не отводя глаз от дороги:  
  
— Ничего. Полчаса я выдержу.  
  
Томас не стал настаивать — он старался не спорить с напарником по мелочам, тем более, что зачастую это было бесполезно.  
  
Три дня назад они торчали в пригороде Сиэтла. Не впервые они оказывались там, их постоянно словно притягивало к этому городу. Что было причиной: цепочка случайностей или божий промысел — кто знает? Но за последние шесть месяцев они приезжали сюда в четвертый раз, чтобы вскоре снова собрать вещи, закинуть их в грузовик и рвануть на другой конец страны. Маркусу регулярно поступали просьбы посетить тот или иной приход, чтобы проверить кого-нибудь на предмет одержимости. Как священникам удавалось держать с ними связь — Маркус не рассказывал, но учитывая регулярно меняемые одноразовые мобильники, это точно были не звонки. Томас даже думал, что Кин ищет информацию на новостных сайтах и каналах. Но как бы он не находил сведения, в результате они снова поднимались с места и ехали за много миль в погоне за демонами.  
  
Вот и в этот раз хватило полчаса, чтобы собрать вещи, закинуть их в грузовик и рвануть из Сиэтла в Огайо. Маркус даже не стал скрытничать и показал Томасу страницу новостного сайта. Информации было не то, что много, но даже те подробности, которые были, бросали в дрожь.  
  
В Атене стали пропадать люди. Их тела искалеченные и изуродованные находили спустя несколько часов. Каждый раз убийство совершалось разными способами. Жертвы тоже были совершенно разными. Объединяло их одно — тот, кто это совершил, должен был быть нечеловечески сильным.  
  
***  
  
  
Первой жертвой стала Дорис Хилсон, молодая девушка, подрабатывающая официанткой, чтобы оплатить собственную учебу в колледже. Тревогу забил ее брат, утром обнаруживший, что она не вернулась домой после вечерней смены. Тело нашли достаточно быстро, как раз в тот момент, когда дежурный убеждал парня, что не может принять заявление о пропаже, потому что для этого должны были пройти сутки, но вместо заявления им пришлось принимать труп девушки.  
  
Ее нашли рабочие, решившие заглянуть в кафе на обед. Тело было распято вверх ногами и прибито огромными монтажными гвоздями над черным входом забегаловки, в которой несчастная жертва работала. О том, каким образом убийце удалось поднять тело на такую высоту — в новостях не было сказано ни слова. Или полиция темнила и не раскрывала сведения, или сами полицейские этого не знали.  
  
Второй жертвой стал дальнобойщик. Его хватился владелец отеля, в котором тот остановился переночевать. Обычно водители останавливались в другом месте, где была большая стоянка, подходящая для фур, но то ли там было занято, то ли Дэрил Книпс, решил что этот мотель ему больше подходит, но он пристроил свой грузовик, перегородив половину стоянки, снял номер и пообещал владельцу, что свалит уже утром. Но ни утром, ни днем стоянку так и не освободили, и возмущенный владелец мотеля начал разыскивать постояльца. Нашли его почти сразу, возле той самой фуры. Точнее нашли сначала руки, привязанные к задней подвеске прицепа. Само тело нашли в кустах, метрах в пятнадцати. Судя по всему, Книпса привязали за руки к его грузовику, за ноги к еще одной машине, потом дали по газам и разорвали бедолагу. Сложность была в том, что ни в траве, ни в кустах, следов другой машины не было.  
  
Третья жертва оказалась наиболее странной из всех. Это была пожилая леди, проживающая в небольшом чистеньком домике со своими пятью кошками. Ее даже никто не терял. Она просто сидела в кресле на собственной веранде. Неладное почувствовали соседи. Уже стемнело, и кошки стали хором громко орать, долго, нудно и не затыкаясь. Сосед вышел на крыльцо, увидел, что старушка так и сидит в своем кресле. Он сначала крикнул ей, чтобы та успокоила свой зверинец, но та не шелохнулась. Тогда сосед, решив, что похоже у нее сердечный приступ, крикнул жене, чтобы та позвонила 911 и пошел проверять владелицу кошек. Каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел, что вокруг кресла растеклась огромная лужа крови. Подъехавшие полицейские обнаружили, что у жертвы были отрезаны ступни, кисти рук и голова, а отрезанные части тела были просто аккуратно поставлены на место, сохраняя видимость целого.  
  
Эти разные убийства никто бы не приписал одному человеку, если бы не несколько общих фактов. Во-первых, человек должен был быть очень силен — официантку прибили на уровне второго этажа, дальнобойщика дотащили и привязали к фуре, а он ростом и габаритами напоминал бегемота и весил больше центнера. Старушка была хрупкой, но голову, как и конечности, ей отрубали одним единственным точным ударом.  
  
Вторым, но еще более настораживающим фактом было то, что жертвы во время убийства были в сознании, но никто не пытался сопротивляться и кричать. Ни в соседних с кафе домах, ни в мотеле никто ничего не слышал.  
  
Местные новости пестрели заголовками о разбушевавшихся призраках и свидетельствами людей, видевших приведение того или иного постояльца психиатрической лечебницы. Лечебница, к слову сказать, была одна из самых знаменитых достопримечательностей города. Построен этот дом скорби был еще в конце позапрошлого века, способы лечения больных в то время были, мягко выражаясь, не совсем гуманными и отличались высокой степенью смертности среди пациентов. В связи с этим местное кладбище регулярно дополнялось могилами, а городские сплетни легендами об очередном призраке психа-убийцы.  
  
— Не сказать, что это точно связано с демонами, но все возможно, — сказал тогда Маркус, задумчиво проводя ладонью по ежику волос. Томас замечал за ним такую привычку: когда Кин раздумывал или волновался, он проводил рукой, словно пытаясь откинуть волосы со лба, но потом вспоминал, что длинные пряди давно сменила по-армейски короткая стрижка.  
  
— Можем съездить и проверить, — Томас был рад возможности уехать, Сиэтл ему надоел до зубовного скрипа. — Только там сейчас наверняка полно полиции и ФБР, да и репортеров, а нам лучше не светиться не перед теми, не перед другими.  
  
— Ну что ж, будем стараться не привлекать к себе внимания, — почти по-мальчишески озорно ответил Маркус.  
  
— Не думаешь, что это может быть не по нашей части? Может это маньяк?   
  
Кин только усмехнулся и подхватил сумку с вещами.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Атен исторически притягивает чокнутых всех мастей, — начал рассказывать Маркус, когда они выехали за границу штата. — В семидесятых там было не продохнуть от спиритистов и разных шарлатанов. Считается, что они навязывали уйму духов к уже имеющимся, так что Атен славится своими привидениями.  
  
Томас недоуменно уставился на партнера:  
  
— Извини, но теперь я еще раз переспрошу: нам точно туда надо?  
  
Маркус снова усмехнулся:  
  
— Мне нравится твой скептицизм. На самом деле это вполне может быть какой-нибудь маньяк. Единственное, что пока говорит в пользу одержимости, это большая сила, с которой были совершены убийства.  
  
— Ну еще и перевернутое распятое тело в первом случае.  
  
— Серьезно? — Маркус хмыкнул.  
  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, — надулся в ответ Томас.  
  
— Казнь через повешенье вверх ногами практиковали еще древние римляне, правда делали это без лишних свидетелей в тюрьме, а вот в средневековье инквизиция сделала из этого публичное зрелище.  
  
— Но она была еще и распята!  
  
— Это не показатель. Многие преступления совершались якобы по велению Господа или ведомые его гласом. Любой псих мог вычитать это в интернете или увидеть в кино.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты готов впасть в ересь? — Томасу нравилось немного поддевать Маркуса, особенно если попытка была удачной.  
  
— О! Ирония, это более подходит ситуации, — с улыбкой ответил тот. — Нет. На самом деле, какую историю психопата-убийцы не почитаешь, в большинстве случаев есть религиозный подтекст. Удобнее обвинять кого-то в своих прегрешениях, чем принимать ответственность за свои действия.  
  
— Если ты считаешь, что это дело рук какого-нибудь маньяка, то зачем мы туда едем?  
  
— Скажем так, моя интуиция говорит, что это вполне может быть нашим делом. В любом случае можем просто поддержать родственников. Помочь страждущим.  
  
Томас хмыкнул и открыл лэптоп.  
  
_Now the village mission bells  
Are softly ringing.  
If you listen with your heart  
You’ll hear them singing.  
Vaya con Dios my darling,  
Vaya con Dios my love.  
_  
  
***  
  
  
**Сейчас**  
  
Решетка поддавалась с трудом. Механизм заржавел и двигался с оглушительно громким скрипом. Томас смог приподнять решетку настолько, чтобы можно было протиснуться и подставил старое кресло-каталку. Проползать, однако, пришлось практически распластавшись по полу. Оказавшись по другую сторону решетки, Томас выпрямился и попытался отряхнуть одежду. Внешнего вида это особо не исправила — рубашка и брюки были покрыты таким слоем пыли, словно его хорошенько поваляли по полу, стенам и еще припорошили сверху известковой трухой.  
  
Ортега постарался вытряхнуть мусор из волос. На пол посыпалась белесая пыль и он тут же чихнул. Тратить время, на приведение себя в нормальный вид, было жаль, он двинулся дальше, к большим вращающимся дверям, и толкнул перекладину.  
  
Внезапно за спиной раздался оглушительный грохот. Томас резко обернулся. Тяжелая решетка, под которой он только что прополз, снова захлопнулась, раздавив под собой старое кресло.  
  
Томас обмер. Он до сих пор не мог понять: реальность ли это, искаженная его головной болью, или насланные видения. Если это видения, то в них обычно присутствовали люди, но в этот раз ему не попалось ни души. С другой стороны, он совершенно не помнил, как сюда попал и что это за место. Кажется Маркус что-то рассказывал о местной лечебнице, но Томас не придал значения его рассказу, о чем сейчас жалел. Впрочем, на пустые сожаления, как и на размышления видение это или реальность, тратить время не имело смысла — все равно надо искать выход. Если это козни демона, то он наверняка как-то себя проявит. А решетка же вполне могла упасть под собственным весом, раздавив при этом старое, ветхое кресло.  
  
Томас глубоко вздохнул, потер виски, стараясь хоть как-то притупить головную боль и снова толкнул створку.   
  
За дверью оказался огромный холл и лестница. Стены тут были обиты панелями из темного дерева, под потолком висела пара огромных массивных люстр, а паркетные полы были устланы красными ковровыми дорожками. Впрочем, и здесь вся обстановка была покрыта точно таким же толстым слоем пыли, как и... Томас обернулся. Рядом с дверью, из которой он только что вышел висела проржавевшая табличка «Мужское отделение».   
  
Фойе занимало два этажа. Прямо напротив огромной входной двери располагался массивный стол с парой таких же массивных шкафов, а по обе стороны две лестницы вели на второй этаж, каждая к своему отделению.   
  
Томас спустился вниз и попытался открыть входную дверь, но огромные дубовые створки были не в пример прочнее почившей каталки — под ударами и толчками они даже не дрогнули.  
  
Ортега обыскал стол, нашел нож для писем и попытался просунуть в щель, чтобы отжать язычок замка. Он провозился по общим впечатлениям с полчаса, раскрошил твердое дерево вокруг замка и даже отодвинул металлический штырь, но дверь так и не поддалась. Видимо створки со стороны улицы удерживало что-то еще. Возможно, когда здание закрывали, то двери забили досками.  
  
Томас заглянул в замочную скважину. Оказалось, что за этими дверьми были еще одни, по виду не менее прочные. Значит, шансов выбраться из здания этим путем нет. Надо было искать другой выход.  
  
Ортега вздохнул, сунул порядком покореженный нож в карман и направился к лестнице на второй этаж, решив поискать удачи в других частях здания.  
  
Пройдя через вращающуюся дверь с табличкой «Женское отделение», он оказался в помещении с решеткой, почти точь-в-точь, похожей на ту, которая раздавила несчастное кресло, с той лишь разницей, что эта оказалась поднятой.  
  
Следом за решеткой было две двери — одна, обитая металлическими листами, была заперта, а вторая — деревянная. Перед этой дверью Томас замер. На створке, чуть выше пола, виднелся красно-бурый отпечаток человеческой ладони. Словно кто-то упал и пытался подняться, но соскользнул вниз. На полу было большое размазанное пятно точно такого же оттенка. Похоже было, что упавшего все-таки затащили внутрь — след уходил под дверное полотно. Томас подумал, что как бы ему не хотелось, чтобы это оказалось пятном краски, но с его жизнью это было бы слишком невероятным везением. Он осторожно толкнул дверь и сделал шаг вперед. Под ботинками противно чавкнуло — кровь, если это была она, была еще не до конца высохшей.  
  
Томас оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь, что подошло бы для защиты — нож для писем в этом качестве вряд ли можно было использовать. Он вспомнил про раздавленное кресло и пожалел, что не захватил с собой какой-нибудь подходящий обломок. Не найдя ничего подходящего, он осторожно пошел вперед, стараясь не наступать на осколки стекла и мусор, чтобы не шуметь.   
  
Женское отделение было почти полностью похоже на мужское, только здесь не было комнаты с решеткой. Похоже, охрана располагалась только в одном месте. Здесь царило такое же запустение. Некоторые двери в палаты были открыты, некоторые даже сорваны с петель, а кровати перевернуты. Одна из комнат была заперта, а еще одна дверь даже забита досками, хотя их явно кто-то пытался оторвать. Кое-где в палатах на полу были такие же пятна, как и перед входной дверью.   
  
Где-то посередине одного из коридоров, между палатами, была шахта лифта. Вид вырванных металлических дверей заставил Томаса содрогнуться. Если предположить, что это была лечебница для душевнобольных и здесь произошел бунт, то какой же чудовищной силой должен был обладать человек, чтобы сорвать железную дверь!  
  
Страх перед этой невероятной силой заставил двигаться дальше еще более осторожно.   
  
Наконец Ортега прошел длинный коридор. Надо сказать, что в этом отделении часть створок большого окна были открыты настежь, хотя весь проем был полностью перекрыт толстой металлической решеткой. Окно это выходило во внутренний двор, совершенно заросший дикими кустами. Больше в этом дворе ничего не было. Даже если когда-то это было местом для прогулок, то оно давным-давно уже перестало таковым быть.  
  
Он вздохнул, уже привычно потер виски и направился к двери в конце коридора.   
  
Внезапно за спиной что-то громко обрушилось, и Томаса с такой силой швырнуло от двери, что он пролетел через весь коридор, врезался в стену и провалился во тьму. Последним проблеском сознания он успел заметить, что вокруг совершенно, абсолютно никого не было.  
  
***  
  
  
**Тогда**  
  
Они остановились в мотеле, рядом с которым нашли труп дальнобойщика. На всякий случай они проехали мимо, чтобы посмотреть на парковку — мозолить лишний раз глаза представителям власти не хотелось. Но на стоянке никаких машин, хоть отдаленно напоминавших машины полиции или ФБР, не было, только пара фургончиков разной степени потрепанности грелись на солнце, добавляя пыль с пролегающего рядом шоссе к уже налипшей на кузова.  
  
Хозяин мотеля, сначала подозрительно оглядел их с ног до головы, потом, заметив колоратку Томаса, расслабился, улыбнулся и разговорился. Правда толку с его болтовни было не много. Видимо стараясь завлечь клиентов, он расписывал как нашел тело, как из рук еще хлестала кровь, как искал с полицией остальное. Под финал, выдохшись — видимо хозяин повторял эту историю уже не один десяток раз — добавил, что ночью странно громко выли собаки, хотя никакого похожего тут в окрестностях в помине нет, а еще налетел сильный ветер, и вообще похоже это дело рук нечистого, при этом рассказчик многозначительно посмотрел на Томаса, словно подтверждая, что святому отцу здесь самое место, чтобы остаться подольше.  
  
Маркус решил извлечь пользу из болтовни хозяина:  
  
— Очень интересно! Слышал, что у вас тут это уже не первый такой случай. Вроде еще была какая-то официантка?  
  
Хозяин сначала замялся, видимо прикидывая будет ли ему выгода от сплетен и слухов, но продолжил:  
  
— Да, было дело. Но это кафе на другом въезде в город.  
  
Маркус решил немного подтолкнуть в нужном направлении:  
  
— Мы остановимся здесь — возможно присутствие моего друга заставит нечистую силу оставить ваш дом, — произнес он с абсолютно серьезным лицом. — Но, думаю, родственникам погибших тоже нужна наша помощь и поддержка.  
  
Хозяин согласно закивал, изобразил на лице подходящую озабоченность и начал оформлять им номер.  
  
— Конечно-конечно! Я вам объясню, как проехать к той забегаловке, хотя есть там не советую — Бог знает чем они там травят. Вот у нас рядом вполне подходящее кафе. Готовит в нем миссис Чейзник. Пирог с черникой у нее просто волшебный! — хозяин закатил глаза, изобразив высшую степень наслаждения расхваленным пирогом.  
  
Маркус в ответ многообещающе улыбнулся, словно уже собрался съесть все имеющиеся на данный момент пироги, блинчики, пончики и прочую стряпню упомянутой миссис.  
  
— Я также могу вам показать, где я нашел тело, — хозяин видимо решил выжать из ситуации максимум профита.  
  
Но тут не выдержал Томас:  
  
— Думаю, нам непременно надо увидеть это место и помолиться за душу усопшего.  
  
Хозяин согласно, хотя и несколько разочарованно, кивнул и согласился. Получив наконец-то ключ, Маркус подхватил рюкзак с вещами и отправился в номер. Томас последовал за ним.  
  
— Можно было у него поспрашивать на счет родственников девушки и про старушку.  
  
— Конечно. Только ты изобразил такое лицо, словно собираешься его сожрать. Едва не облизывался.  
  
Маркус расхохотался:  
  
— Он не в моем вкусе. Точно.   
  
Судя по выражению лица Томаса, он ему совершенно не поверил. Это заставило Маркуса рассмеяться еще громче.  
  
***  
  
  
Кафе «Пончики у Рэнди» было обычной придорожной забегаловкой с массой разношерстных посетителей.   
  
Они нашли свободный столик и устроились за ним. Меню не отличалось оригинальностью, а в воздухе стоял запах горячего масла и кофе. К ним подошел официант — молодой парнишка с совершенно замученным лицом.  
  
— Добрый день. Что будете заказывать? — вежливо спросил он.  
  
— Видимо у вас только фирменные пончики или еще что-нибудь найдется? — ухмыльнулся Маркус.  
  
Парнишка — на бэйдже красовалось имя Бен — чуть наморщил нос от недовольства, потом кинул взгляд на Томаса, заметил колоратку и устало вздохнул:  
  
— Пончики у нас конечно фирменные, но я бы вам посоветовал блинчики.   
  
— Простите моего друга за невежливость, — перебил его Томас. — С вами все в порядке?  
  
— Да ничего, — слабо отмахнулся официант и потер переносицу. — Последние дни сущий бардак. От полиции и ФБР продыху нет, так еще и журналисты одолели. А другие официанты отказываются работать — боятся. Да все боятся, на самом деле, — пожаловался он и устало пожал плечами. — Простите, святой отец.  
  
Томас бросил взгляд на Маркуса и снова обратился к официанту:  
  
— По правде говоря, мы здесь по той же причине, что и журналисты. Мы слышали в новостях о произошедшем и решили приехать, поддержать родственников погибших.   
  
— По правде говоря, из родственников тут разве что Кевин. Это брат Дорис. Ну той, что убили. Ему поддержка не помешает наверное. Совсем один остался. Они вдвоем с сестрой жили. Родителей давно нет.  
  
— А не подскажешь, как его найти?  
  
— Да он придет сюда скоро. Почти все время здесь торчит. Или в полицейском участке пытается хоть что-то разузнать. А когда его оттуда выставляют, то приходит сюда.  
  
— Тогда, если не против, мы его подождем?  
  
— Да сидите, сколько хотите, только заказ сделайте, — парнишка слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Тогда давайте блинчики и кофе, — попросил Томас.  
  
— А мне двойную порцию! Должен же я хоть как-то искупить вину за свою невежливость, — встрял с хитроватой улыбкой Маркус.  
  
Официант немного растерянно поднял брови, смутился, принял заказ и испарился.  
  
— И зачем ты это сделал? Видел же, что мальчишка еле на ногах стоит, — с укором спросил Томас.  
  
— Зато после моей шпильки, ты его утешил, и он разговорился, — Маркус, продолжая довольно усмехаться, облокотился на стол.  
  
— Он и так рассказал бы. Можно было просто вежливо попросить.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, — Маркус поднял ладони в знак капитуляции. — Оставлю ему хорошие чаевые.  
  
— Ты неисправим, — улыбнулся Томас.  
  
***  
  
  
Либо официант немного преувеличил, либо в этот раз Кевин дольше пробыл в полиции, но они просидели в кафе полтора часа, успев повторить заказ, обсудить свои дальнейшие действия и отмахнуться от парочки репортеров.  
  
Посетителей было много — видимо они не были настолько напуганы как официанты и свободных столиков практически не было, а Бен сбивался с ног, обслуживая клиентов.  
  
Вдруг со стороны входа послышались громкие голоса:  
  
— Кевин, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас тяжело. Но мы делаем все возможное. ФБР перетряхивает весь город.  
  
— Но прошло уже три недели и ничего не нашли! — его собеседник едва не топал ногами от злости.  
  
— Послушай меня, мы обязательно найдем того, кто это сделал, — втолковывал крепкий мужчина средних лет в форме шерифа невысокому пухлому парнишке.  
  
— Кажется это тот брат убитой девушки, которого мы ждем, — в полголоса предположил Маркус.  
  
— Подойдем?  
  
— Подожди немного, может услышим что-нибудь интересное.  
  
Однако в этот момент к расшумевшейся парочке подошел уже знакомый официант и что-то начал говорить, а потом указал на их столик. Парнишка, которого шериф назвал Кевином, нахмурился и уставился на них. Шериф только бросил взгляд в эту сторону и поспешно ретировался. Кевин что-то спросил официанта, дождался, когда тот пожмет плечами, и направился к их столику.  
  
— Бен сказал, что вы хотели со мной поговорить?  
  
— Здравствуй! Мое имя отец Томас Ортега, а это мой напарник Маркус Кин, — Томас старался говорить как можно более спокойно и дружелюбно. — Мы слышали, что произошло с твоей сестрой, и хотели помочь.  
  
— Чем? Хотите помолиться за ее душу? — Кевин скептически поморщился.  
  
— Мы можем, как минимум, выслушать тебя.  
  
Парень немного подумал, переводя недоверчивый взгляд с одного на другого, потом сложил ладони на столе, уставился на них и со вздохом продолжил:  
  
— Ну, ладно. Я вижу, что вы не репортеры. Можно и поговорить.  
  
Маркус подвинулся, уступая место и Кевин устроился рядом.  
  
— Меня зовут Кевин. Хотя наверное Бен вам уже сказал. Моя сестра здесь работала. Здесь же ее и убили.  
  
— Соболезную, — подал голос Маркус. Он как-то сразу притих с момента начала разговора.  
  
Парнишка только пожал плечами:  
  
— Что уж теперь, — он судорожно вздохнул.  
  
Томас подумал, что Кевин, хотя и старается бодриться, но практически раздавлен своим горем. Невысокий, пухлый, со светлым, чуть рыжеватым ежиком волос, неприметной внешностью, еще и блеклый от пережитого, словно припорошенный пеплом.  
  
— Простите меня святой отец, но я не особо религиозен, — он бросил взгляд на Томаса.  
  
— Это ничего. Поговорить с Богом никогда не лишнее — он все равно услышит. Но можешь просто поговорить с нами.  
  
— Не знаю, — парень замолчал на несколько мгновений, а потом продолжил. — Наверное можно. Я столько раз рассказывал все полиции, шерифу, ФБР, что кажется язык уже стер, а толку никакого. У меня кроме сестры никого нет. Мы вдвоем жили. Родителей давно нет. В автокатастрофе погибли.  
  
— Сожалею.  
  
— А я — нет, — твердо заявил Кевин. — Отец пил постоянно. Меня лупил, сестре тоже доставалось. Мать таблетками закидывалась. Без них психованная была совсем, а потом и они перестали помогать. Так что, когда их не стало, мы вздохнули с облегчением. Сестра работала, чтобы на колледж скопить. Я помощником в ветеринарной клинике работаю. Учиться собирался, но теперь не до вступительных экзаменов.  
  
— Ты можешь попытаться на следующий год, — заметил Томас.  
  
— Наверное. Если разберусь сейчас со всем, — понуро пробурчал парень. — И найду того, кто это сделал с сестрой.  
  
— Думаю полиция сделает все возможное.  
  
— Да что они сделают-то? — вскинулся Кевин. — Все вокруг только и твердят про нечистую силу, да призраков, а полиция не лучше. Изображают бодрый вид, а стоит отвернуться — крестятся.  
  
— Про нечистую силу, что ты имел в виду? — осторожно спросил Маркус.  
  
— А вы знаете где ее нашли? — холодно прищурился парень и быстро встал. — Идемте!  
  
Они поднялись и направились следом за парнем к запасному выходу. Кевин уверенно открыл дверь, вышел на улицу, отошел чуть левее в сторону и остановился.  
  
— Вот здесь ее нашли, — он мотнул головой в сторону здания кафе.  
  
Они вместе подняли головы и посмотрели на фасад. Над небольшим козырьком запасного входа было большое пятно свежей краски, яркой, по сравнению с остальной стеной.  
  
— Там кровь была, но они ее закрасили, как только полиция разрешила, а то тут толпы зевак собирались. Посмотреть, — со злостью в голосе произнес парень. — Просто так ее никто бы не сумел поднять туда. Никто не знает, как могло так получиться.  
  
Маркус сложил ладони и тихонько пробормотал слова молитвы. Кевин покосился на него:  
  
— Вы что, тоже священник?  
  
— Я был им, — ответил ему Кин. — Но, чтобы помолиться, сан необязателен.  
  
— Ясно, — чтобы что-то ответить произнес парнишка.  
  
Томас тоже тихо помолился и снова обратился к Кевину:  
  
— Прости нас, что тебе пришлось все это вспомнить.  
  
Тот кивнул головой, принимая извинения.  
  
— Может мне и вправду надо было поговорить с кем-нибудь, просто так. Вам же ничего от меня не надо.  
  
Они вернулись за свой столик и расплатились.  
  
— Жаль, что мы ничем не можем помочь с расследованием. Но если тебе захочется еще поговорить, то позвони мне, — Томас написал на салфетке свой номер и протянул парню. — Мы еще пробудем здесь какое-то время.  
  
— Спасибо, — Кевин взял салфетку с номером, задумчиво посмотрел на нее, потом бросил на Томаса странно пронзительный взгляд и ответ глаза. — Возможно, я так и сделаю.  
  
— Я буду рад, — улыбнулся ему Ортега.  
  
На этом они и расстались.  
  
***  
  
  
**Сейчас**  
  
Сознание снова возвращалось с кошмарной головной болью. Болело почти все тело, но голова надрывалась особенно сильно. Томас осторожно встал на четвереньки, стараясь не делать резких движений, потом медленно повернулся и уселся на пол.   
  
Стоило решить, возвращаться ли в мужское отделение, в надежде, что там есть еще выходы, или же попытаться еще раз пройти вперед — дверь-то вот, буквально в нескольких шагах. Почему-то вспомнилось раздавленное тяжелой решеткой кресло. Томас мысленно содрогнулся, голова тут же откликнулась вспышкой острой боли. Нда, еще одно такое падение и не факт, что он будет в состоянии выбраться из этой передряги самостоятельно. Он не мог сказать, было ли у него сотрясение. Голова вроде была цела, хотя и болела нещадно. Тошноты не было, только непроходящая жажда. Томас надеялся, что сотрясения все же нет, иначе шансы найти выход и дойти до него, станут еще меньше.  
  
Остро закололо в предплечье. Ортега машинально потер руку. На коже расплылась черная гематома. Откуда у него синяки, Томас не мог вспомнить. Были ли они у него до того, как он очнулся в этом месте, или проявились позднее — он не мог сказать. Но четкие отметины вокруг запястий и теперь еще на внутреннем сгибе локтя — исчезать не собирались.   
  
Не позволяя себе долго раздумывать, Томас медленно, пошатываясь, поднялся и, крадучись, стараясь не производить шума и не беспокоить пострадавшую голову, направился к двери, замирая от каждого шороха. В этот раз ничего неожиданного не произошло. Дверь открылась легко, с тихим скрипом. Сразу за ней начиналась лестница, ведущая вниз.   
  
Спуститься оказалось сложнее, чем добраться до двери. К головной боли добавились еще и приступы головокружения. Похоже сотрясения все же не удалось избежать — с горечью подумал Ортега.  
  
С трудом, цепляясь за перила, преодолев два лестничных пролета вниз он остановился, чтобы передохнуть и унять головокружение.   
  
Рядом с очередной дверью весела табличка «Обеденный зал».   
  
Томас вздохнул и осторожно, стараясь не издавать даже малейшего шума, приоткрыл дверь. Картина, представшая перед ним, заставила содрогнуться. Это была большая зала с рядами тяжелых деревянных столов и скамей, часть из которых была перевернута и все вокруг: стены, мебель, а особенно пол — было залито кровью, словно здесь произошла грандиозная бойня. Томаса затошнило. Сейчас бы он даже порадовался, если бы это было последствием сотрясения, а не увиденного кошмара.   
  
С одной стороны, вдоль стены, тянулась большая кухонная стойка. Вокруг нее крови почти не было — видимо персонал успел убежать, когда начались беспорядки. В противоположной стороне была сделана небольшая сцена, обрамленная перекошенным и частично сорванным занавесом. Видимо в этом месте еще и случались праздники для пациентов или персонала. Сейчас сцена была пуста, кроме пары старых манекенов с облезшей краской.  
  
Томас двинулся к кухонной зоне. Конечно это место выглядело давно закрытым и заброшенным, но вдруг, если повезет, в кранах осталась вода. Это стоило проверить. Он повернул рукоятку. Из крана с резким шипением вырвался воздух, трубы затряслись так, словно вот-вот вырвутся из стен. Наконец гул утих, а из крана потекла густая ржавая жижа.  
  
Когда тонкая струйка стала почти прозрачной, Томас умыл руки, лицо и плеснул на затылок, в надежде, что это хоть немного облегчит головную боль. Пить эту воду, как бы не мучила жажда, он не рискнул, но даже так почувствовал облегчение — головная боль немного отступила, а головокружение прекратилось.  
  
Внезапно за спиной раздался грохот. Томас резко повернулся. Шкаф для посуды, до этого спокойно стоявший у стены, лежал на полу. Больше казалось никого вокруг не было. Ортеге стало не по себе, занавес колыхнулся словно от сквозняка, и он увидел на сцене девушку. Она была очень бледной, в каком-то светлом платье, почти сливающимся цветом с кожей, да и волосы казались припорошенными известковой трухой. Весь ее облик был блеклым, наверное поэтому он не сразу ее заметил рядом с такими же блеклыми манекенами.  
  
Девушка равнодушно смотрела куда-то перед собой, потом, с таким же отсутствующим видом, неторопливо развернулась и скрылась за кулисой.   
  
Томас отправился следом, стараясь не наступать в кровавые разводы на полу, но, отдернув занавес, он никого не обнаружил. Ни других помещений, ни дверей, куда можно было бы спрятаться. Только на ветхом стуле в углу лежал старый гребень, но ни девушки, ни ее следов, хотя они-то должны были остаться в такой пыли. Он подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть находку.   
  
За спиной раздался громкий шорох. Томас обернулся и наткнулся на манекены. Он готов был поклясться, что, когда поднимался на сцену, эти недокуклы без лиц были у другой стены, а тут они оказались сразу за спиной, причем одна из них тянула к нему свои деревянные руки, словно стремилась вцепиться в горло.  
  
Ортега подавил нахлынувшую было панику и осторожно протиснулся мимо них, стараясь не задевать безликие деревянные изваяния, покрытые поцарапанной, облупившейся местами краской. Ему все больше хотелось выбраться из этого места.   
  
Напротив сцены была большая вращающаяся дверь, туда Томас и отправился, снова обходя красные лужи на полу.  
  
***  
  
  
**Тогда**  
  
— И что ты думаешь? — спросил Томас, когда они сели в машину.  
  
Маркус задумчиво помолчал, пока выруливал с парковки на дорогу.  
  
— Не знаю. Пока не видно ничего, что указывало бы на одержимость. Тело могли поднять туда и без помощи демона. А что с твоими видениями?  
  
— Не было. Ничего не было. Может, и вправду, этот случай не имеет отношения к нашей работе, — Томас пожал плечами.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Маркус. — Давай я отвезу тебя в мотель. Ты обещал хозяину защитить от нечисти его клоповник.  
  
— Эй! — возмутился Ортега. — Я ему ничего не обещал!  
  
Кин засмеялся.  
  
— Ты можешь помолиться за усопшего на месте, где его нашли. Этого будет достаточно, — и продолжил, посерьезнев: — Все таки бедолаге здорово досталось.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Томас. — Это будет не лишним. А ты куда направишься?  
  
— Поеду, взгляну на место последнего убийства.  
  
— Там же скорее всего полно ФБР и полицейских патрулей!  
  
— Знаю. Просто хочу увидеть место своими глазами. Неплохо было бы пообщаться с властями.  
  
— Вот только этого нам не хватало! Мы, если ты забыл, в бегах!  
  
— Я не пойду в полицию. А вот попробовать поговорить с шерифом, с которым говорил парнишка, можно. Хотелось бы знать насколько разговоры про нечисть имеют под собой оснований.  
  
Томас пожал плечами:  
  
— Только не нарывайся. Я считаю, что нам лучше не светиться перед шерифом, но ты же все равно меня не послушаешь.  
  
— Да ладно! Мы не первый месяц в бегах, — фыркнул Маркус, потом понял, что просто так отмахнуться от упрямого напарника не получится. — Ладно. Я буду осторожен. Обещаю.  
  
Спустя четверть часа он высадил Томаса у мотеля, в котором они остановились, и уехал.  
  
Тот зашел в номер, взял все необходимое и, заглянув к управляющему, отправился на место, где нашли тело дальнобойщика.  
  
Молитва заняла немного времени, а после он просто стоял и любовался закатом. Солнце медленно, становясь все больше оранжевым, скрывалось за горизонтом. За парковкой было большое поле, росло только несколько деревьев возле мотеля, так что вид открывался замечательный. Изредка мимо, по дороге, проезжали машины, нарушая тишину. Но небесному светилу было совершенно все равно, что машины пылят, что Томас им любуется и что на этом самом месте был убит человек — оно просто скрывалось за горизонтом.  
  
В номер он вернулся почти в сумерках. Маркус еще не приехал. На мобильном было три пропущенных звонка с незнакомого номера. Он нажал вызов.  
  
— Отец Томас! — в трубке сквозь помехи послышался взволнованный голос.  
  
— Кевин? — узнал его Ортега.  
  
— Отец Томас, — уже более спокойно продолжил парень. — Вы не могли бы приехать к нам... то есть ко мне домой? Я не понимаю, что здесь твориться!  
  
— Что случилось? С тобой все в порядке?  
  
— Я зашел в комнату к сестре, а здесь словно и вправду нечисть побывала, — он запыхался, словно бежал. — Приезжайте пожалуйста! Я сброшу вам адрес, — и он отключился.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений телефон тренькнул входящим сообщением. Томас сунул его в карман и торопливо отправился к управляющему в надежде узнать, как можно быстро добраться до указанного адреса.  
  
***  
  
  
По счастливой случайности к управляющему заглянул его приятель и добродушно согласился подбросить Томаса до места.   
  
По указанному адресу он нашел небольшой домик с давно не стриженной лужайкой — видимо, владельцам не хватало времени на то, чтобы следить за своим газоном. Живая изгородь тоже разрослась в большущие кусты, так что невозможно было увидеть, что твориться возле соседских домов.  
  
Томас поднялся на крыльцо и постучал. Внутри послышался какой-то шум, потом дверь распахнулась. Судя по мокрой голове и капающим с волос на майку каплям Кевин только что принимал душ.   
  
Ортега немного растерялся.  
  
— Прости, я подумал у тебя что-то произошло.  
  
— Да! Проходите, — он шире открыл дверь пропуская Томаса в дом. — Простите, я не знал кому еще можно позвонить. Друзей у меня нет, а звонить в полицию... они же меня засмеют потом! Идемте.  
  
Они поднялись на второй этаж. Кевин подошел к первой двери слева, повернул ручку и открыл ее. Комната была небольшая и довольно уютная. Большой потрепанный медведь восседал на кровати. На столике возле зеркала выстроилась косметика, а на стене красовался плакат какой-то музыкальной группы. С другой стороны стоял письменный стол и небольшой шкаф с книгами. Все места на полках свободные от книг занимали разные безделушки.   
  
— Это комната Дорис?  
  
— Да, ее. Вон, смотрите! — и парень указал в сторону изголовья кровати. На стене висело перевернутое распятие.  
  
— Ты из-за этого так разволновался? — Томас подошел ближе и поправил крест.  
  
— Да. Он никогда так не висел.  
  
— Может просто задели?  
  
— Дори бы этого так не оставила, а после ее смерти в комнату никто не входил кроме меня.   
  
— Может ты просто не обращал внимания?  
  
— Если честно, то не особо. Я уже говорил, что не особо религиозен, а вот Дори верила и даже в церковь ходила.  
  
Томас обернулся к Кевину:  
  
— Не волнуйся. Наверное крепеж расшатался, вот поэтому оно и перевернулось.  
  
— Вы так думаете? — с надеждой спросил парнишка. — Наверное и правда так. Простите меня, что сорвал вас из-за такой ерунды.   
  
— Ничего страшного. Я же сам предлагал тебе звонить, если захочешь поговорить.  
  
— Да, правда, — согласился Кевин. — Может хотя бы чаю со мной попьете? У меня гостей почти не бывает, — смущенно продолжил он. — Но как раз сегодня я купил печенье с корицей. Дори его очень любила, хотя и твердила постоянно, что оно вредит фигуре.  
  
— Хорошо. Я не против, — Томас улыбнулся, от чего парнишка казалось еще больше застеснялся.  
  
Они спустились вниз и расположились в гостиной. Кевин принес чай и плетеную корзинку с угощением.  
  
— На кого ты собирался учиться? — поинтересовался Ортега. Он с удовольствием отпил чая и захрустел печеньем — оно было действительно вкусным.  
  
— На ветеринара. Мне нравится возиться с животными. И на операциях помогаю.   
  
Томас взял еще одно печенье и запил чаем.  
  
— Тебе и оперировать нравится?  
  
Кевин пристально посмотрел на него, потом улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, это интересно. Животное просто засыпает, а пока оно спит ему удаляют опухоль или зуб. Простите, — вдруг осекся он. — Не самая приятная тема за столом.  
  
— Ничего. Я же сам тебя спросил.  
  
Кевин снова пристально посмотрел на него. Томаса начало клонить в сон. Он потер глаза и переносицу.  
  
— Прости, кажется мне пора, — он мотнул головой, стряхивая навалившуюся сонливость. — Мы долго были в дороге. Не выспались.  
  
— Посидите пока, — Кевин все так же пристально, не отводя глаз смотрел на него. — Я вызову вам такси.  
  
Парнишка встал и вышел из комнаты. Томас попытался тоже подняться, но его словно придавило к дивану. Он снова мотнул головой и потер лоб. Подняться получилось лишь с четвертой попытки.   
  
— Вы все равно никуда не уйдете, — послышался за спиной спокойный голос Кевина.   
  
Томас обернулся, от резкого движения его повело, а комната перед глазами стала раскачиваться.  
  
— Что со мной?   
  
— Я добавил снотворное в чай.  
  
— Зачем?! — Томас шагнул вперед продолжая цепляться за спинку дивана.  
  
— Вы будете следующим, — Кевин умиротворенно улыбнулся. — Я вас выбрал еще в кафе, когда увидел ваш воротник. Я их убиваю, а они считают меня демоном, а после вас они окончательно уверятся, что это происки дьявола.  
  
— Какого?...  
  
— Вы хотели сказать «черта», святой отец? — Кевин довольно усмехнулся. — Это не черт. Это всего лишь я.  
  
Парень подошел к Томасу и сильно толкнул его в грудь. Тот, слабея, перевернулся через спинку дивана и упал на сиденье, постепенно сползая на пол.  
  
— Меня будут искать, — язык ощутимо заплетался.  
  
— Кто? Ваш друг? Так он сейчас с шерифом разговаривает. А после того, как вам позвонил я, вы никому не писали и не звонили, — он помотал перед лицом Томаса невесть как оказавшимся у него телефоном. — Вы ведь даже не заметили, как я его у вас стащил. Так ведь? Так что спите. Проснуться у вас уже не получится...  
  
Нежная улыбка невзрачного парнишки — это было последнее, что увидел Томас, прежде чем мир вокруг него превратился в разноцветное крошево, и он провалился в него как в зыбучий песок.  
  
***  
  
  
**Сейчас**  
  
За дверью столовой было небольшое фойе. Не такое пафосное, как на входе, скорее служебный коридор. Дверной проем в противоположном конце был плотно забит досками, с левой стороны были знакомые уже зарешеченные и пыльные окна, а с правой небольшая лестница вниз, упирающаяся в еще одну дверь, обитую листами железа.  
  
Томас открыл ее. Видимо, это был вход в подвал.   
  
Там был еще один коридор, свет в который проникал только из маленьких окошек практически под потолком. С одной стороны в этот коридор выходило несколько тяжелых металлических дверей с маленькими зарешеченными окошками в них. Все они были открыты настежь.   
  
В первой камере стояло несколько деревянных кресел с прямыми спинками, на поручнях, передних ножках и подголовнике которых крепились толстые ремни. В следующей — не менее жуткого вида — тяжелая кушетка с целым набором креплений. Томас попытался прочитать табличку на входе в этот кабинет. «Камера электротерапии». Следующее помещение называлось «Камерой гидротерапии». Посередине находился небольшой квадратный бассейн, на дне которого стояла металлическая клетка. Видимо, человека заталкивали в эту клетку, а потом топили в воде. Нда. Не клиника, а подвал инквизиции. Его передернуло от таких мыслей. Проверять, пустая ли клетка в бассейне, желания не возникало.  
  
Томас вышел из камеры и двинулся дальше. Дверь в конце коридора заскрипела. Он пригляделся и снова увидел исчезнувшую девушку. Она медленно, все также уставившись перед собой, но словно ничего не видя при этом, вошла в последнюю камеру, и дверь за ней следом захлопнулась с громким металлическим лязгом.   
  
Запястья обожгло болью. Томас вскинул ладони буквально к самым глазам, пытаясь рассмотреть свои руки в скудном свете. По пальцам из разрезанных вен стекала кровь. Надо было торопиться, у него осталось не так много времени.   
  
Дверь последней камеры поддалась на удивление легко. В глаза ударил ослепительный свет, и Томас почувствовал, что куда-то падает. Кажется, где-то рядом Маркус кричал и звал его. Сознание в последний раз дало почувствовать, как он ударился коленями и наконец-то рассыпалось, как песок во тьму.  
  
***  
  
  
**И снова сейчас**  
  
Тьма. Густая, бархатная, как летняя ночь. Томас парил, растворялся в этой темноте и наслаждался этим чувством. Потом в темноте стала слышится музыка. Еле слышная, она тоже растворялась вместе с Томасом. Потом стали появляться пятна бледного света. Они плавно переливались одно в другое.  
  
Внезапно он почувствовал запах. Ни с чем не сравнимый запах дезинфицирующего средства. Тьма превратилась в крошево и стала осыпаться вокруг него. Сначала медленно, а потом сплошным песчаным потоком. Крупицы царапали кожу. Он вспомнил, что ему необходимо дышать, открыл рот хватая воздух и... очнулся.   
  
Глаза открывались тяжело, словно веки стали неподъемными, но он преодолел это. Размытые пятна постепенно превратились в четкую картинку. Он лежал на довольно мягкой поверхности, сверху был укрыт простыней. Рядом пищали какие-то приборы.  
  
Он осторожно огляделся. Точно. Больничная палата. Но на этот раз чистая и во вполне обычной больнице. В окно светило солнце. Он перевел дух. Значит видения закончились.  
  
Дверь осторожно открылась, и в палату вошел Маркус.   
  
— О! Ты наконец-то пришел в себя! — он улыбнулся и подошел ближе. — Как ты?  
  
Томас попытался открыть рот, но из пересохшего горла раздалось только непонятное шипение. Маркус понимающе кивнул и протянул ему одноразовый стаканчик с водой. Он попытался сесть. Едва приподнялся, как голова закружилась и он снова обессилено упал на подушку.   
  
— Так, подожди, не торопись. Такие подвиги тебе сейчас противопоказаны.  
  
Кин поставил стаканчик на тумбочку у кровати, потом наклонился и помог Томасу принять хоть какое-то подобие сидячего положения. После этого снова протянул стаканчик с жидкостью.  
  
— Только не пей много, иначе стошнит. Этот мерзавец столько наркоты в тебя влил, что ты чудом остался жив.   
  
— Кевин? — чуть слышно прохрипел Томас.  
  
— Да. Он в ветеринарной клинике работает, там препараты и брал.   
  
— Я же тогда отправился к шерифу. Он оказался вполне разумным мужиком, и мы хорошо поговорили. Оказалось, что они этого Кевина с самого начала подозревали, когда Дорис убили. Ее смерть была выгодна только ему. Но потом произошло убийство дальнобойщика, и версию с братом забыли. Старушка тоже никак не была связана с остальными жертвами. Шериф, когда разговаривал со мной, предупредил, что мать у Кевина страдала психическим заболеванием, и он мог его унаследовать, поэтому полиция к нему и приглядывалась. А потом во всех жертвах нашли буторфанол. Это препарат, который применяют для общего наркоза крупного скота. Он же помощником ветеринара работает, а они по вызовам на фермы ездят. Он и тебя им отравил, а потом морфином добавлял, чтобы ты в себя не пришел. Я когда вышел от шерифа, то стал звонить, а у тебя номер недоступен. Из мотеля ты уже уехал.   
  
— Как вы меня нашли?  
  
— Управляющий сказал, что тебе позвонили, и ты срочно уехал. Он и адрес вспомнил. Я поехал туда, а дом закрыт, света нет. Тут я и понял, что с тобой что-то случилось. Вошел через черный вход. Представляешь, он главную дверь запер, а про вход со двора забыл! Стал обыскивать дом и в подвале нашел тебя и его, — Маркус слегка замялся и виновато посмотрел на напарника. — Я спешил, как мог, но все равно опоздал — он накачал тебя наркотиками, а потом вены вскрыл. Медики еле успели тебя спасти.  
  
Томас осторожно поднял руки. Оба запястья были плотно обмотаны бинтами.  
  
— Что с ним? — говорить удавалось с трудом.  
  
— Жив. В полиции. Его поймали.  
  
Томас сглотнул. Пересохшее горло свербило нещадно.  
  
— Там, в видении, я был в больнице. Старой. Похоже там содержали психически нездоровых людей. Там был призрак.  
  
— Ооо! — протянул Маркус. — Здесь же была почти самая знаменитая психиатрическая клиника! В начале века методы лечения таких больных не особо отличались от пыток, поэтому местные кладбища росли и ширились очень быстро. Это, кстати, вторая местная достопримечательность — кладбища. Сейчас от клиники почти ничего не осталось, а оставшееся отдали местному университету под учебный блок. А призраки это третья местная достопримечательность.   
  
В коридоре раздались шаги. Маркус встрепенулся.  
  
— Мне пора, — потом, когда закончится обход, я снова приду.  
  
— А как ты сюда попал?   
  
— Я умею быть очаровательным, — Маркус хитро усмехнулся и тихо вышел за дверь.  
  
Через несколько минут Томаса снова стало клонить в сон, но теперь это уже не пугало. Радио в углу тихонько мурлыкало знакомую мелодию.  
  
_Wherever you may be I’ll be beside you,  
Although you’re many million dreams away,  
Each night I’ll say a prayer, a prayer to guide you  
To hasten every lonely hour of every lonely day.  
  
Now the dawn is breaking through  
A gray tomorrow,  
But the memories we share  
Are there to borrow.  
Vaya con Dios my darling!  
Vaya con Dios my love._  
  
  
Конец.  
  
  
Перевод песни:   
_Лёг на гасиенду мрак,  
Храня сон зданий.  
Час прощания настал,  
Момент рыданий.  
С Богом, любимый.  
С Богом, родной.  
  
С колокольни в тишине  
Едва летит звон.  
Если слушать сердцем, то  
Всегда звучит он.  
С Богом, любимый.  
С Богом, родной.  
  
И где бы ни был ты, знай - тыл прикрыт твой.  
Пусть ты - за миллион снов от меня.  
Молюсь, чтоб направлять тебя молитвой,  
Ускорить каждый долгий час тоскливейшего дня.  
  
В утро серое рассвет  
Уже прорвался.  
Но воспоминаний след  
В душе остался.  
С Богом, любимый.  
С Богом, родной._

_Ссылка на песню: https://music.yandex.ru/album/82828/track/9314670_


End file.
